


Quick Wick Fic(lets)

by MeetMeInTheMatinee



Series: Requested Ficlets [1]
Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: BAMF John Wick, Dad!John Wick, F/M, Femdom, Ficlet Collection, Jardani Jovonovich, Multi, Road race, Roadside Sex, Soft!john wick, Stargazing, Threesome - F/F/M, bar meetcute, bookstore meetcute, helen wick - Freeform, john wick / reader - Freeform, movie date, requested ficlets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2020-11-02 00:51:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeetMeInTheMatinee/pseuds/MeetMeInTheMatinee
Summary: Requested Prompt -- scrosciare - the action of rain pouring down or of waves hitting rocks and cliffs





	1. Scrosciare

**Author's Note:**

> Requested Prompt -- scrosciare - the action of rain pouring down or of waves hitting rocks and cliffs

Requested Prompt -- scrosciare - the action of rain pouring down or of waves hitting rocks and cliffs

You woke up with a gasp. You’d been having an awful nightmare but it was so jumbled you didn’t know what it was about. It took a minute to calm your thudding pulse and racing thoughts. John’s arm was draped over your side. You were safe --- you were always safe with him. As you tried to fall back asleep a flash lit up the room, followed by a clap of thunder so loud it shook the house. The scream left your mouth before you even registered it was happening. John woke up with a start. ‘What’s wrong? Are you ok?” He sat bolt upright. Ready for whatever was coming. The lightning flashed again and he had his answer. "Oh, there's a storm. Sounds like it's right over top of us." "I'm sorry for waking you up babe. I didn't mean to Scream so loudly." He sighed and laid back down, pulling you tightly against his chest. He kissed your forehead. You gasped as thunder boomed overhead again. You nestled in against his chest. Pressing your face against his warm skin. "Flip over" His voice always sounded so much deeper when he woke up. It sent shivers through you. "Why?" "Because I want to give you something else to scream about." You would have replied but his mouth was on yours. You moaned against his lips. He pressed his hand against your hip and encouraged you to move. You broke the kiss and flipped over, his hands pulling you flush against him before his fingers skimmed over your hip, down your thigh. He hooked your leg over his and you felt yourself growing wetter. His mouth trailed kisses from your collarbone and up your neck as his fingers dipped into you. He moaned when he felt how wet you were. His cock pressing against your ass. "John." You gasped as he skilfully worked your clit with his large fingers. He pulled his lips from your neck "Yes honey?" He whispered as he rocked against you. "Tell me what you want." "You" You moaned. "I want you." He pulled away from you slightly and guided his cock to your entrance, pressing teasingly against it but not quite sliding in. You rocked back against him as he licked a stripe up your neck. Breathing hard against your ear. "Not yet sweetheart."   
With the next flash of lightning he slid fully inside you. You moaned in unison as the thunder roared. This time gasping in sheer pleasure instead of fear. You threw your arm behind you trying to hold onto him where ever you could. Rocking back against each thrust while his fingers found your clit. "That's it baby. God, you're so wet for me." He murmured gruffly in your ear. He knew you were close. So was he. "Fuck, you're so tight. I'm gonna." "Come for me babe." You breathed out. You came shortly after he did. Moaning loudly. He slipped out of you and you leaned back against his chest while he traced soft circles on your hip. After a while you laced your fingers into his and pulled his hand up against your chest. "Goodnight, love." He said before pressing a kiss to your temple and drifting back to sleep.


	2. Verklempt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested prompt -- verklempt - completely and utterly overcome with emotion -

It was his favourite used bookstore in the city. It was small, dusty and cramped but it held so many oddities and rare books. 

He liked coming here for all of those reasons. Usually the owner was behind the desk --- a gruff, no nonsense kind of man --- but recently it was staffed by someone else. She was youngish, well, younger than he was at least. He didn't ask after the owner until she'd been there the last three times he'd gone in. "Hey, what happened--" "To Ted?" "Yeah." "He had a heart attack -- he's ok but not ok enough for work yet." "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." He held your gaze for a bit with a slightly puzzled look on his face still. "I'm his niece. I was looking for a change anyhow so when he called me to help it was kinda the perfect time. And you are?" You said with a smile. "John. John Wick." "OH! My Uncle has talked about you before. You're the guy that fixes up old books!" John flushed. "Yeah, that's me." He chuckled almost nervously. "I haven't had a break yet. I was going to grab a coffee. Would you like to join me?" 

His eyes went wide for a moment and he dropped the book he was holding. He quickly picked it up and tried to regain his composure. You'd clearly rattled this poor guy. "Uhh. Are you asking. Um. Are you asking me out?" His face was super pink now. Which only made him more handsome in your eyes. "John, I'm asking you for coffee. To find out if I want to ask you out." He laughed and ran a hand through his long dark hair. "I'm rusty. Sorry." "Sorry you're rusty or sorry you're not coming?" This time he smiled widely. You got the feeling that wasn't something he did often. Nor did he strike you as the kind of guy to be overcome with nervousness but here you both were. "Yeah. Let's have coffee. I know a great place nearby." "It's probably the same place I was going to go." "You're very different from your Uncle." He said shaking his head. "I know." "You're different than how he described you too." "Oh, this I've gotta hear." He said as you locked up. Probably for the day, you hoped.


	3. Trepverter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested prompt -- trepverter - a witty response or comeback you think of only after it’s too late to use.

It was your favourite spot to unwind after work. A little local place that had a decent wine list, passable cocktails and most importantly of all always had a spot or two free for you to drop yourself into after a long week. You spied a spot open at the bar so you took it. Ordering yourself a dark and stormy and pulling out your book. Looking up into the mirror above the bar you caught a glimpse of the man beside you. He caught your eye because you’d never seen him here before. He was obviously tall. Broad shouldered --- very well dressed --- with slicked back long hair and a neatly trimmed beard. You were so lost in taking him in that you didn’t notice that he too was now looking into the mirror --- at you. Fuck. You thought as you swiftly dropped your gaze back to your novel. You could feel your cheeks turning pink. Be casual dingdong! You thought to yourself as you shifted your arm onto the bar and propped your head on your hand. Somewhat shielding your face. 

You’d just gotten over your little eye skirmish with the handsome stranger and focused back on your novel when you felt a hand on your thigh and someone pulling at the cover of your novel. “What’s a pretty woman like you doing reading something creepy like this? You’d never need to chain a man to a bed to get him to stay with you.” He’d clearly been drinking for hours. He was close enough that you could smell the stale alcohol coming off him in waves. You froze for a moment before pushing his hand off your thigh and snatching your book away. “Leave her alone.” A low, gravely voice came from beside you. “Fuck off buddy.” The drunk answered while leering at you. “She’s reading. She clearly wants to be alone. Don’t bother her again.” The drunk finally turned to see who was calling him out and his eyes went wide --- like he’d seen a ghost --- and suddenly he backed off. Throwing his money onto the bar and staggering out without a word.

The handsome stranger turned back to his drink. Leaving you alone with your thoughts. “Hey, thanks for that. He was really creepy and I kind of froze. Like usual. I just came up with the best comeback too.” “You’re welcome.” You flipped your book closed and tapped the cover. “Misery, huh? You’re a Stephen King fan?” “Yeah, you could say that. I should have told him I was reading it to brush up on my technique for my next victim.” “Oh, that guy? He would have loved that.” “Ugh, really?” “Yeah, I’m John by the way.” “Well, thanks for stepping in. Can I buy you a drink? As a thank you?” You could see him considering it for a moment. “As long as you aren’t planning on chaining me up in your basement afterwards, yeah.” He laughed as your face turned pink. “I make no such promises.” You said, arching your eyebrow. “What are you drinking, John?”


	4. Ansare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested prompt -- ansare - to hardly breathe, to be out of breath

Think dammit THINK! You weren’t sure what to do. One minute you were running errands and the next things were so fucked up. You saw knives. And blood. And a sword. The guy had A FUCKING SWORD! It was all far too much even by New York City standards. You were shaking with fear and desperately trying to keep quiet. So far no one had spotted you. You knew you needed to go and go NOW. 

Pull it together! THINK BRAIN! Back exit! This place had to have one.You’d cut down the alleyway behind the bodega a few times so there must be a door out somewhere. Creeping slowly and quietly down the narrow and cramped aisle was a challenge. You’d been so focused on staying low and quiet that you didn’t even notice the door at the end of the aisle you were in. You silently slipped inside and your heart sank and you carefully closed the door. A windowless office. A fucking dead end. Probably your life’s end too. You’d be able to watch them come for you too on the cheap tv hooked up to their security camera. VHS?!? What year even is this? You struggled to keep from sobbing loudly. Tears making their way down your face. You saw a tall, well dressed man making his way to the office door. This is it. I’m going to die. 

From your hiding spot under the desk you heard the door open. The store was quiet now. The only sound was the footfalls of the man you’d seen on the tape. “Come out.” Now you were wailing. Aloud. The kind of sobs that made it hard to breathe. “Pretzels. I just wanted pretzels.” You choked out from your spot under the desk. You were frozen in fear. You heard the sound of something heavy and metallic being set down on the desk. A hand appeared in front of you. Empty and outstretched. “Come out. I’m not going to hurt you.” “How do I know you won’t?” The man sighed. “We don’t have much time. The police will be here soon and then your face will be splashed all over the news as a witness. People will know you were here and you’ll be a target.” “Oh.” You cautiously took his hand. “You’re in shock. I’ll get you out of here.” He slipped the camera tape into his coat and picked up his gun. Grabbing you by the arm he guided you through the aisle and out the back door – the actual back door. 

He got you into the passenger seat of a car that was in the alley. You started sobbing again. Sure that he was going to kill you. He got into the drivers seat and started the engine. Driving off and swinging the car out onto the main street. “I told you I’m not going to kill you, kid. I’ll drop you off at home. I will tell you this though. You can NEVER mention what happened tonight to anyone. Ever.” You nodded. “Understood?” “Yes” “How did you know I was there?” You choked out between sobs. He laughed. “I saw you in the bubble mirror as soon as I walked in. You weren’t very stealthy. You got lucky that it was me that spotted you.” For some reason even though that answer should have scared you, you found it calming. He knew you were there and didn’t hurt you. He could have. Easily. 

“Ok, now, where’s home?”


	5. Astral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt request -- astral - of or relating to the stars

It was a cold night. Your breaths were creating clouds of mist around you in the cold air. You’d bundled up but still shivered a bit as you sat next to John on the blanket you’d spread out by the car. It was cold enough that you could see your breath. John wrapped his arms around you, pulling you against his chest. “I’ll get the extra blanket from the car.” It was so dark out here you could see what felt like every star in the sky. He wrapped the blanket around you and then pulled you into his lap. Hugging you tightly. “Mmm. This is helping. Thanks, love.” “So, have the stars whispered you any advice yet?” He murmured into your ear. You laughed. “What?” “You thought I never noticed you pulling the horoscopes out of the paper?” “I have no idea what you’re referring to John.” He tilted his face up to the sky and squinted. “That’s not what the stars say.” You turned so you were straddling his lap. You nuzzled your nose against his and he smiled. His eyes filled with warmth and an impish sparkle. He closed the distance between you and lowered his lips to your neck. Kissing the soft skin he found there. You closed your eyes and relaxed against him. Enjoying the way his warm breath ghosted over your skin as he kissed slowly upward. You slid your fingertips down the waistband of his jeans. He smiled against your ear. “Your fingers are cold.” “Then warm me up.” You dug your fingers into his skin and rocked against him. He slid his hand up under your jacket and held the back of your neck with the other. His lips were on yours. He gently took your lower lip between his teeth and you opened your mouth to him. Sliding your tongue against his. Wanting to be closer. Warmer. It was so quiet and dark that it felt like you were the only people left in the world. 

You moaned as John moved underneath you. Arching his hips up to meet your movements. Gently biting and sucking at your neck. You wound your fingers into his hair and tilted your head back. Looking up at the night sky. “Hey.” You whispered “Hmm?” He answered, pulling away from you and looking at you with a gaze that let you know exactly what he was thinking. “I thought we were here to watch the meteor shower John.” You worked your lower lip between your teeth. Smiling teasingly at him while you gently tugged on his hair. He grinned at you and leaned in. Wrapping his arms tightly around you and rolling you underneath him. He kissed you hungrily. You didn’t feel cold anymore. All you wanted was to feel his skin against yours. For him to be inside of you. He tugged down your jeans and unbuckled his pants and shoved them down his hips roughly. Covering you both with the blanket and nestling himself between your thighs. “If you keep your eyes open you can watch whatever you want darling.” He whispered lowly in your ear as he slid inside you. “John!” You gasped in delight. You felt him smile against your lips. His beard brushing against your chin. His thrusts were slow and deep. You met each thrust with your hips. Grasping his ass tightly. Encouraging him to go deeper. Harder. He slid his fingers into your mouth and you sucked on them hungrily. He moaned as you snaked your tongue around them. Rolling your hips against his. He pulled his fingers slowly out of your mouth and replaced them with his mouth. Moving his fingers down to your clit. He kissed your face and neck as you felt the wave of your orgasm crash over you. Your muscles tightening and relaxing. His thrusts became faster. Irregular. Moaning your name loudly as he filled you. He laid on top of you. Gently, propping himself up enough that you’d be comfortable still. “You’re so beautiful like this.” He said as your breathing returned to normal. He tucked an errant strand of hair behind your ear. Kissing you tenderly. He rolled over onto his back. Both of you shimming back into your pants. Laying there together. Looking up and watching as the meteors tracked across the sky.


	6. Basorexia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested prompt -- basorexia - the overwhelming desire to kiss

She was talking. Normally you were a good listener -- a great one in fact. But right now? You couldn’t hear her. Not because it was loud -- it wasn’t -- or because you weren’t interested -- you were, always -- it was her mouth. 

You’d been away for a while. Business. As usual. You wanted to make it up to her. To be there for her. She’d mentioned a movie she wanted to see so you made a date of IT. Literally. At first you balked at the choice. A creepy clown movie? “What’s the matter John? Is the big, bad, Baba Yaga scared of clowns?” You scoffed and frowned at her. It was true though. You really didn’t like clowns. For her? You’d sit through anything. 

Neither one of you felt like dressing up -- you’d save that for another night -- but she looked radiant, even in her t-shirt and jeans. The way they hugged her body. It was difficult to want to leave the house at all. Easy enough for you to say after another whirlwind job but she’d been here, without you. So out you went.

During the movie you found yourself watching her more than the screen. She was so expressive, so emotive that you could follow what was happening in the film just by her face. And her mouth. The way she pulled her lower lip between her teeth when she was nervous. How the corners of her lips would turn up if she was amused. Her mouth dropping open in shock. Or the way she covered her mouth and gasped when she was really, really scared. The way she licked her lips after a big handful of popcorn, how they’d glisten in the reflected light of the screen. 

You slid your hand up her thigh. Squeezing reassuringly anytime she jumped or gasped during a jump scare or tense scene. She laughed a little at you when she caught you jump during a particularly unsettling clown sequence. “I knew it. You are afraid of clowns.” She whispered softly in your ear. Her breath warm against the side of your face. It was dark but you knew you were blushing. Just a little. You always did when she teased you. She placed her hand over yours and pulled -- so your hand was resting higher up on her thigh. Little minx. 

She smiled widely as the credits rolled. “That was so--” Your mouth was on hers. She tasted of salted butter and syrup. She hummed against your lips. Opening her mouth to yours. Allowing your tongue to slide against hers. Holding her face in your hands. Your thumbs resting lightly against her cheekbones. Pulling yourself away slowly. Watching as dazed smile parted her lips and spread across her beautiful face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to try writing from John's POV and I feel like I really like it!  
Let me know what you think!


	7. Cafune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested prompt -- cafune - the act of running your fingers through the hair of someone you love.
> 
> This is FLUFF. Like, pure, pure fluff.

"DAAAADDDYYYY!"   
"Yes, sweetheart?"   
He heard her small feet hitting against the kitchen floor and felt her wrap her tiny arms around his leg. He was standing at the stove making them grilled cheese sandwiches.   
"Careful, ok? The stove is hot."   
"I'm a big girl Daddy! I know."  
She said with as much seriousness as her high pitched voice would allow. He looked down at her. Her face tilted to look up at him. Her mouth a straight line. It was like looking into a mirror.   
Small moments like this that made everything he'd been though worth it. He'd never imagined his life would be so full of love. He cherished these Saturday afternoons with her. While Mom was out at her ceramics class.   
"Daddy I wanna play beauty time!"   
He reached down and ruffled her hair. “We will. After lunch.”  
She let go of his leg and danced around.   
He lifted her up onto the kitchen stool and slid a grilled cheese in front of her.   
"Small triangles!" She squealed as she picked up part of the sandwich. Chewing it while she wiggled happily in her seat. 

After lunch she was off running to collect her beauty time supplies as soon as her feet hit the ground. John laughed as he watched her dart away. She was so fast. Like a little lightning bolt. 

"Daddy sit!!!"   
"Ok darling."   
He sat on the floor in front of the couch. Slouching so that she could reach his hair.   
He felt her tiny hands combing through his hair. She was trying her best to be gentle but occasionally she would forget and tug roughly.   
"Ouch!" He'd yelp, jokingly.   
"Stay still Daddy!"   
"I will, honey."   
She worked away for a little while longer. Moving his head this way and that.   
"Picture Daddy! Pleaaaaase!"  
He smiled and picked up his phone. Opening the front camera and taking a few selfies.  
"I look beautiful. Thank you sweetie."   
His hair was tangled and he counted three pigtails jutting out at odd angles. He laughed to himself.   
"I can't wait to show Mommy." He said. She beamed up at him.   
"She'll like it. You look so pretty Daddy. My turn now? Please?"  
"Yeah, sit right here." He patted the ground in front of him.  
"What style this time?"   
"Braids, pleaaaaaaseeeee!" She squealed as she flapped her arms excitedly.   
"You got it kid. Pretty braids coming right up."   
He moved his fingers gently through her hair. Careful to avoid snagging it. She'd inherited his hair. It was so deep brown it was almost black. She sighed happily as he sectioned her hair off and made one braid and then a second. Securing the ends with a bright pink bow.   
"All done! Picture time?"   
"Yaaay!!!!! Yes please!!!" She crawled up onto his lap, flopping heavily against his chest. They went through a variety of faces. Silly. Serious. Happy. 

"Beauty time, John?" Came a voice from across the living room.   
"Mommyyyyyyyy!" She squealed and took off running, throwing herself into her Mom's arms.   
"Beautiful job on her braids sweetheart."   
"Thanks. Like my new hairstyle?" He lifted himself off the floor with a groan and joined his wife and daughter in their hug.   
"Oh, yeah. She did a wonderful job. Pigtails suit you." She said, giving one a playful tug.


	8. Pyrrhic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt request -- pyrrhic: won at too great a cost

“Momma’s home” You said as you slipped the key into the lock of your car. You jerked the heavy door open and tossed your bag on the passenger seat before sliding in and settling into the driver seat, closing the door with a heavy thud. This car was your baby. A beautiful, glossy black 1969 Mustang Mach 1. “Baby, it’s been a real night.” Sometimes you talked to your car. You liked that after a long night of listening to and dealing with drunks and weirdos it didn’t talk back – or at least it hadn’t yet. 

With a turn of the key the engine roared to life and you swung the car out of your usual parking spot and out onto the deserted streets. This was your favourite part of working late. The emptiness of the roads. The way you could really open her up and fly. The way you had to focus on the road, shifting through the gears, it helped you get out of your head. Pretty soon into your drive you noticed that tonight you weren’t alone. Familiar shaped headlights beamed behind you. 

They pulled up beside you at the next red light. It was your car’s twin. In grey with black stripes instead of black. You looked over at the driver and smiled. He looked surprised – and maybe even a little delighted to see who was behind the wheel. You nodded and revved your engine. He revved his in response. Fuck. He was trouble. You felt it in your bones. Then again, that had never stopped you before. As soon as the light turned green you were shifting, pulling away from him, tires squealing as you surged forward at a high rate of speed. It didn’t take long before he caught up and was next to you, looking over and grinning before he overtook you. 

He was racing ahead at full speed and as you started to gear down to take the sharp curve up ahead it dawned on you that he might not know it was there. “FUCK! SLOW DOWN!” You screamed alone in your car and you felt your stomach drop. It unfolded almost in slow motion. You heard the squealing of tires and saw a shower of sparks go up into the air as the metal of his car met the metal barricade on the curve. He kept it under control and steered into the skid crossing into the oncoming lane. He drove slowly off onto the shoulder just past the curve. Your heart was pounding in your ears. You drove slowly by before deciding to risk it and park in front of him on the shoulder. 

He was walking up to your car. You eyed him warily in the side view mirror and didn’t quite know what to make of him. He was. Laughing? It should have unnerved you. It didn’t. He leaned his tall frame down to peer through your open window. 

“I won!” His voice was deep and a little raspy. He laughed and shook his head. Your jaw dropped. “You call that a win?” “It would have been if I had known the curve was there.” “What are you doing racing roads you haven’t been on before?” He smiled and shrugged his shoulders. “I’m headed home from a business trip. I was bored. Then I saw you and your gorgeous car and I thought, why not?” 

“Buddy, you’re out of your mind.” 

“Jardani.” 

“What?” 

“My name.” 

You cut the engine and reached for the door handle. He deftly stepped away from the car. He raked a hand through his long dark hair. Smirking as he caught your eyes rove up and down, giving him the once over. You shut the door and leaned against the car. “So Jardani, how are you not more upset that you just scratched the shit out of that beautiful car? Is it stolen?” You folded your arms across your chest. “Did you steal yours?” “No, I worked for it.” “Well, there you go.” He countered with a smirk. “I’ve got a great mechanic. He’ll sort it out and it’ll look brand new in no time.” “Have you even looked at it yet?” “No…” You both walked towards his car. You pulled in a sharp inhale. The left rear of the car was all smashed in. 

“Oh shit. That isn’t driveable. This is bad.” 

He stood there staring at what he’d done. “Fuuuuck! Ah fucking fuck!” 

“Still think you won?” Peering cautiously at him with a grimace on your face.

“Yes?” He answered quietly.

“Are you hungry Jardani? I know a place nearby. You can call a tow truck from there too.”

“Yeah. Actually, I am hungry.” His hand tangled into his long hair and a wave of concern washed over his face. “I can’t believe I did this to my car. Aurelio is going to kill me.”

“Who’s that?”

“My mechanic.” 

You let out a low chuckle. “With a car like that? You better come up with one hell of a story to save your ass.”

—————————

He followed you into the diner. “Hey Louise.” You called out to the waitress coming out of the kitchen. “Hey hun! Oh, you brought company.” 

“Yeah, found this one on the side of the road. Can he use your phone to call a tow truck?” You said as you settled into a large red booth near the door. 

“Well, then. You better be careful with her, son. She bites.”

“LOUISE!” 

“Just call em as I see em sweetheart. You want your usual?” 

“Yeah. Thanks.”

“And you, honey?” She looked expectantly at Jardani.

“Burger, the works and a coke, please.” 

Louise winked at you before beaming at Jardani. “Well, this one has manners at least! Lemme show you where the phone is.”

He laughed and shot you a bemused smile before trailing after Louise.

“You bring guys here often?” He asked, sliding back into the booth after making his call. 

“Ones I find interesting, sure.” You sat back, resting your head against the vinyl seat and grinned at him.

He licked his lower lip and leaned forward his hands splayed out in front of him. “You think I’m interesting?” His eyes lit up with amusement. 

“Could be.” The corners of your lips turning upwards into a sly smile.


	9. Aspectabund

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested prompt: aspectabund - letting emotion show easily through the face or eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is a follow up / part 2 to Chapter 8 -- Pyrrhic

There was an hour left on your shift. It had been a quiet night. Mostly regulars and a few walk ins that you’d never seen before. The tips were alright and the creeps were few so all in all you were feeling chipper. As chipper as anyone could be at 3AM on a Thursday.   
You spotted him right away. It wasn’t hard -- he was a striking figure. Tall, all limbs and lean muscle. Long black hair and the shadow of a beard. He caught your eye and grinned. Making his way over to stand at the bar in front of you.

“Hi.”   
“Jardani. You’re alive! How’s your car? That black eye from your mechanic?”

He laughed, his eyes sparkling even in the low light of the bar. His fingers grazing over the fading shadow of his black eye for a moment before dropping his hand to the bar. 

He leaned in closer and yelled over the music and noise “He was pissed -- but no. That repair was NOT cheap -- I’m sure he smiled all the way to the bank.” he said with a grimace.   
“She’s up and running again?”   
He nodded. “What time do you get off work? You can see for yourself.” He said with a sly grin on his face.  
“Are you asking me out Jardani? Cause, I don’t date customers.”   
“So far I’m not a customer -- which I mean, is on you frankly, since you allegedly work here but I haven’t been asked what I want to drink -- so.” He said with a laugh.   
“Cute. Real cute. What do you want?”  
He didn’t respond right away. His confidence almost seemed to falter for a moment. Ever so briefly and if you weren’t so used to having to read people you probably would have missed it.   
“You.”  
You looked at him and your mouth dropped open a little. You hands gripping your bar towel a little tighter. How could one small word hit so hard.   
You leaned forward, bringing your face close to his. “Are you serious?”   
“Yeah.”  
You were about to answer when a surly drunk interrupted you by yelling his drink order.   
Trailing your fingers along the back of Jardani's hand you winked at him. Catching your lower lip between your teeth before turning away and busying yourself. Setting the drink down in front of your extra surly regular and sliding a shot next to it. “That’s on the house Jack.” You said before walking back to Jardani.

“I’m off in 30 if you don’t mind waiting around. You want a drink?” You asked, lifting an eyebrow.  
“I’ll have a Corona, please.” He smiled and pulled out his wallet. You waved your hand in refusal. “It’s on me.” 

His fingers brushed against yours as you handed him the beer. You felt your breath catch in your throat at the contact. “Thanks.” He said tilting the bottle towards you before he took a sip and settled himself at a table not too far from the bar. You watched as he pulled a paperback out of his jacket pocket and started to read. 

Who is this guy, you wondered. You were stunned to even see him again. Thinking that your late night race & diner meeting was a one time deal. Yet, here he was. Handsome as ever, sporting a fading black eye and reading at your bar at 3:30AM while he waited. For you. Nothing seemed to add up about him but you also really didn’t care. You just wanted to feel his hands on your body, his stubble on your cheek -- and between your thighs. It had been a while since you’d been with anyone. Let alone anyone as interesting as him. 

He watched as you chewed your lip, deep in thought as you wiped down the bar. He hoped you were thinking about him. You hadn’t been far from his thoughts since the night you’d met. Work had taken him away for a while but as soon as he was back, he found his way here. To you. This time he wouldn’t be so stupid as to walk away without so much as your number. 

"Everyone's gone." You cooed into his ear, standing behind his chair and resting your hand on his shoulder. He didn't flinch, even though he was buried in his novel. 

"Nerves of steel huh?"   
"You walk really loudly."   
You tightened your grip on his shoulder and kissed his neck.   
"Is that so?" You murmured.  
He had ahold of your wrist and yanked you onto his lap before you even had time to gasp.  
Your wide eyes met his gaze. He wasn't smiling but there was a depth and warmth to his eyes as he looked at you. His gaze fell to your lips.   
"I've wanted to kiss you since we met." You admitted.   
He pulled your face close to his.   
"Is that so?" He murmured before his lips were on yours. 

His lips were soft against yours, the ghost of his beard deliciously scraping against your chin and upper lip. He tasted like beer and lime as he slid his tongue against yours. Holding you tightly around the waist. You slid a hand into his long black hair and the other into his jacket. Resting your hand on his ribs, curling your fingertips against the soft fabric of his t-shirt. 

He slipped his hand up under your shirt. His fingers barely brushing against your nipple before you grabbed his wrist and pulled away. He looked at you with his lips still parted and eyelids heavy, both of you breathing hard. "Not here." You said softly. "Not in here." You let go of his wrist and he brought both hands up to cup your face. Kissing you hungrily before pulling back and nodding in agreement. "I'm staying next door. If you--" You slid your hand down from his side and brushed against his semi-hard cock. He groaned under your touch. "What are we waiting for?" You asked coyly, hopping off his lap. 

His hands were everywhere as you locked up, body pressed against your back. His mouth finding the soft, warm skin of your neck as you twisted the key in the lock. You tilted your head back and closed your eyes. Moaning softly as he took your earlobe gently between his teeth. Fingers skimming down the v neck of your t shirt. You wrapped your hand over his and pulled it out of your top. Kissing his palm and turning to face him. His arms were around you once again as he leaned down and kissed you hungrily. His tongue finding its way between your lips. Brushing against yours urgently before he pulled away. Grabbing your hand and leading you to the motel next door. His arm securely around your waist, pulling you tightly against his side. 

You’d barely gotten through the door before you were pulling each others clothes off. Tossing them onto the floor, not caring where they fell. The only light in the room slipping through the crack in the dusty curtains, coming from the neon light of the motel sign. “Did you have this planned Jardani?” You whispered against his ear as he dipped his head to kiss your sternum, while his hands unclasped your bra. “Not planned, just hoped.” He answered, his fingers sliding under the straps of your bra, pulling them down your shoulders. Your head dropped back as his tongue flicked across your nipple, his large hand cupping your other breast as you hummed with delight. He walked you backward until your legs hit the bed and you sat down on the edge. Your fingers deftly working his belt open. Sliding your hand along his hard cock through his jeans as he groaned appreciatively. He slid his hands up your sides and lifted you backwards, pushing you high up the bed, searching your face for permission. “This is about you tonight.” He said lowly. You smiled widely and nodded, hooking your fingers into the waistband of your panties before he took over, tugging them down your thighs and dropping them onto the floor. 

He hovered over you, his hair tickling your face as he leaned down and kissed you deeply before trailing kisses and licks and soft nibbles all the way down you body until he was nestled between your thighs. You tangled your hands into his hair as his hot breath ghosted over you, arching up against his mouth as his tongue slipped between your folds. “Oh fuck!” You gasped as his lips closed around your clit and he slid a finger inside you. You couldn’t help grinding yourself against his face desperately wanting more of him. The stubble of his beard scratching deliciously against the soft sensitive skin of your cunt. He added another finger, moaning against you, adding to the sounds of your hitching breathing and the sound of him working his fingers in and out of your dripping wet pussy. Your moans were getting louder and you could feel the tension building inside you, your muscles clenching as his fingers curled against your gspot. You gasped as your body stiffened underneath him. “Don’t stop. Like that. Oh God!” You gasped out as your orgasm washed over you. Your body relaxing, your hands letting go of the tight grip you had on his hair. He stood up and pulled his jeans fully off and kicking them aside before positioning himself over top of you. His face glistening in the low light. “You taste so sweet.” He said with a grin. Licking his lips before leaning down and kissing you. The smell of yourself on his face reigniting your desire. Wrapping your arms around him and pulling him closer, tighter against you. His hard cock pressing insistently into your hip. Reaching between you you wrapped your hand around him, gliding your hand firmly up and down his hard length as he moaned against your mouth. “You’re so beautiful.” He whispered in you ear as he pushed his fingers into your mouth. You licked and sucked them hungrily, tightening your grip on him and hooking your legs around his. His fingers dipping back into you easily. “Do you want me?” He asked. Curling his fingers against your gspot again and making you moan. “Yes.” You whined. “Please.” He moved off of you and fished around the floor for his jacket. Walking back to the bed and kneeling in front of you, tearing open the gold foil wrapper and putting on the condom as you watched with half lidded eyes, your lower lip caught between your teeth. 

Guiding his cock to your entrance he pressed his hips forward against yours. Moaning softly as he slid deeper inside you. His mouth was slightly open and his eyed had fluttered closed as he stilled his movements, letting you get used to his size. You rocked your hips against his and his lips crashed against yours. Your mouths meeting in a sloppy kiss as he thrust harder inside you. Both of you drawing shallow breaths, clawing at whatever skin you could. The stubble of his beard was rough against your cheek and neck as he buried his face against you. You pressed your hand against his shoulder, peeling him away from your neck and his eyes met yours. “Roll over.” “You wanna get on top?” He panted with wide eyes. “You’ve been so good to me. I want to be good to you.” You murmured as he rolled you on top of him. He was so graceful and so strong. His black hair fanning out against the pillow, exposing the long line of his neck. You settled into a rhythm with your hips. Rocking and riding up and down, his cock hitting all the right places at this angle. Your fingers splayed on his muscular chest for balance. “Fuck, Jardani you feel so good.” He cupped your cheek with his hand. Sliding his thumb against your mouth. “You’re so beautiful.” He moaned as you moved against him. His hand slid down your chest and settled between your legs, his thumb working circles on your clit. You leaned forward as you came. Your arms shaking until you collapsed onto his chest. He rolled over so you were underneath him again, a quivering and gasping mess as he thrust hard into you. Your cunt contracting around him from your aftershocks as he came. Leaning his forehead against yours, breathing hard. You could feel his heart pounding against your chest --- or maybe that was your own heart racing.   
He softly kissed your cheek as he moved to lay next to you. Curling his body around yours. You shivered against him. “Let’s get under the covers.” He said. “You don’t want me to leave?” You asked quietly. “What? Hey -- no -- it’s not like that. Unless you want to go?” He added, unsure of what you wanted. “You’re a race on the streets not outta the sheets kinda guy, huh?” You asked. “Yeah, I guess you could say that.” He said with a grin as he pulled the covers over you and kissed you softly.


	10. Rough Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story based on the prompt: “If I have to pull over, you wont be able to walk for the next week.”

#98 “If I have to pull over, you wont be able to walk for the next week.”

“Come on John. Please?” You asked as you slid your hand across the crotch of his pants, your fingers teasing down the zipper of his fly. “Dying in a car wreck with my dick out is not how I want to go.” He glanced over at you with a smirk on his lips, let go of the steering wheel with one hand and placed your hand back on your own thigh. Covering it with his much larger one before he cupped your cheek, stroking his thumb across your cheekbone. “Behave.” He said. “I’ll think about it.” You lilted. “You’ll do it.” He said, giving you a pointed look. You grasped his hand and raised it to your lips, placing a soft kiss on the back of his hand before grinning darkly and sliding his index finger into your mouth. “Fuck.” He said softly and pulled his finger out of your warm, wet mouth---or, well, he tried to. You closed your teeth on his finger to hold it in place as you swirled your tongue around it. You opened your mouth and freed his finger. “If I have to pull over, you won’t be able to walk for the next week.” He warned. His eyes were flicked between the road, and your face. You shifted your hips on the leather seat and popped the top button on your jeans as you pulled down your fly and dipped your fingers under the waistband. John gripped the steering wheel tighter, his knuckles turning white as he stared straight ahead. He pretended to ignore you---but the strained fabric of his jeans told another story. “No one’s around John. It’s just you and me on the road tonight.” You laughed quietly and pushed your fingers father into your jeans, sliding them underneath your underwear and moaning as you easily slid two fingers inside yourself, dropping your head back against the headrest with your eyes closed. He downshifted rapidly and brought the car to a screeching halt on the side of the road. “What the---” You said as he undid your seat-belt and got out of the car. 

He walked around to your side and roughly opened the door before he hauled you out into the night. “John!” You yelped as he leaned down and pushed your jeans down your legs. He pinned you against the car with his body, his jaw clenched. “There’s no one around to hear you scream. It’s just you and me out here tonight.” He growled into your ear as you reached to undo his jeans. He pushed your hands away and undid them himself, just enough to free his cock. He wrapped his hand around the back of your neck and kissed you. His tongue pushing into your mouth as he slid his other hand down, pressing two of his fingers against your wet cunt. He moaned into your mouth and broke the kiss. “What’s gotten into you tonight?” He asked as he pumped two of his fingers in and out of you. “I. Don’t know.” You moaned. “But I hope it’s you, soon.” He withdrew his fingers from you and spun you around to face the car. He pressed his hard cock against your folds teasingly. “Is this what you want?” He asked with a dark edge to his voice. “Uh huh.” You managed to get out. “Lean your arms against the car.” He ordered as he sank into you in one steady thrust. Both of you gasped in unison at the sensation. He paused for a moment before setting a brutal pace. 

His fingers dug into your hips as he thrust into you so hard that your arms shook with the strain of keeping your face away from the side of the car. “Fuck! Oh, fuck!” You gasped out as you left the tension and heat inside of you build. John slowed down his thrusts and kept them short and shallow. “Is my needy little whore about to cum?” He growled in your ear. “Please. Harder.” You whined. He snapped his hips against yours---a little faster, but reaching much deeper inside you.” “John. Please.” You begged as you pressed your ass against him. He grasped your hips even tighter and thrust so hard that his breathing was coming in and out in ragged gasps. He was pounded you mercilessly, your cunt clenched and throbbed around his cock. You wailed and shuddered as you came. “John.” You gasped as he thrust into you one last time before he came with his face buried in your neck. You moaned when he slid out of you. You swayed on your feet for a moment before you turned and steadied yourself by leaning against the car as he did up his jeans. “Feeling better?” He asked as he pressed a gentle kiss on your lips before stooping to pull up your jeans. “Someone’s coming. I saw headlights.” You nodded and wordlessly fumbled your way into the car. The overhead light came on and he took in your heavily lidded and glazed over eyes. You winced as you sank down onto the seat, buckling your seat-belt with a shaky hand. “I warned you.” He said with a knowing chuckle as he turned the key in the ignition and dropped the car into gear. You closed your eyes as a satisfied grin spread across your face. “You did.” You said, settling your hand onto his thigh and squeezing it playfully.


	11. He Makes It Hard to Leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story written from the following prompts:
> 
> #3 “You’re not going out in that outfit.”  
#8 Like what you see?”  
#19 “Take off your clothes.”

You taking the car?” He asked, setting down his book on the side table and looking up at you from his chair by the window. Dog was asleep at his feet. “Definitely not.” You said with a mischievous smile. “Oh?” You sauntered over to him and laid a hand on his knee. “What’s that about, John? That, oh?” He smiled and shook his head. “Nothing, really. You… I just know what’s in store for me when you come home tonight.” You narrowed your eyes at him. “Is that so?” He put up his hands in mock surrender. “Hey, this isn’t a judgement thing. I’m speaking from experience. You don’t get together with your friends often and---” You cut him off. "And we make up for lost time and tend to lose track of things.” A soft laugh escaped your lips. “Exactly.” He said with a smirk.

His eyes roved over your body---taking in the silky jade green blouse with a deep v neckline and the pencil skirt that clings to you like a second skin. You had on the necklace he’d given you for your anniversary. He wrapped his fingers tightly around your wrist and pulled you onto his lap. “Let me finish getting ready, I have to leave soon.” His gaze let you know he wasn’t about to give in to that demand anytime soon. You leaned in and kissed him. Leaving a stain of your red lipstick on his lips. Dog let out a disgruntled harumph sound and got up from his place at John’s feet--moving to the couch instead. You both laughed a little. John turned his attention back to you as he wrapped his hand around the back of your neck and pulled you in closer against him. His hot breath tickling your ear. “You’re not going out in that outfit.” You could hear the lust in his voice. You slowly rocked your hips from side to side on his lap, grinding your ass against his already hardening length. 

You pressed the side of your face against his, delighting in the scratch of his beard against your cheek. “You like what you see?” You asked. He shifted underneath you. A moan of pleasure escaped him as he gripped your hips in his hands before capturing your mouth with his. Exploring you with his tongue and nipping at your lower lip with his teeth. You pushed against his chest with your hands, reluctantly pulling away from him. “I’ve gotta go soon.” You said with a smile. Everything in you was screaming to just stay home. With him. You hadn’t seen your friends in such a long time though and you couldn’t miss an all too rare moment to catch up with them. John leaned his forehead against yours, his hands holding yours over his chest. “Take off your clothes.” He murmured before his lips were on your neck. Sucking gently at the soft, exposed skin he found there. You shifted a hand and tangled it into his hair, tilting his head back, pulling his mouth away from your neck. “I need to leave shortly.” You reasoned. He checked his watch. “You still have time, you need to leave in 40 minutes to get there on time.” Your resolve---what little you had---wavered. 

You got off his lap and sank to your knees in front of him, stroking your hand over his now tented gray sweatpants. You teased your fingers under the waistband before tugging them down his hips, freeing his cock. He watched you taking him in with your hungry eyes. The way your lips curled into a delighted smile at the sight of him. You wrapped a hand around him, moving yourself between his legs while you lapped at the head of his cock. Time wasn’t on your side so you slid him into your mouth and bobbed your head up and down. Taking him as far into your mouth as you could, swirling your tongue around him. His hand rested lightly on the back of your head as the other gripped the arm of his chair tightly and he moaned in appreciation. He let go of his grip on the chair and caressed your cheek. “I want you. Please?” He asked quietly. “Take off your skirt.” You let him slip from your mouth and wiped the drool from the corners of your lips before standing up and unzipping your skirt. John tugged it down off your hips and let it fall to the floor. You stepped out of it and picked it up, folding it nicely and placing it on the side table. He ran his hands over your lace boyshorts, digging his fingers into your hips as you pulled your blouse over your head. He raised a brow at that. “I don’t want sweat and cum on my silk shirt.” You said with a shrug and an impish grin as he pulled off your lace underwear with eager fingers. 

You spun around so you were facing away from him and situated yourself on his lap with your legs astride his. His mouth was on your neck as he slid a hand down your body, his fingers dipping into your wet folds and spreading the wetness he found there. You moaned as he rubbed soft, slow circles on your clit. He reached further down and pressed his hard cock against you. You angled your hips and both of you gasped at the feeling of him sinking deeply inside you. You laid your head back against his shoulder, revelling in being filled as he rocked his hips up against you. John hooked his arms under your legs and pulled them upward---resting them on the arms of the chair so you were splayed wide for him as he started thrusting deeper and harder. “I bet everyone will be staring at you tonight. Wondering what you’d feel like.” He said breathlessly in your ear. “But you’ll be thinking of me---how I’m dripping out of you---how you’re sore---oh fuck!” He groaned. You were both breathing hard and you could feel the rush of warmth in your core as his movement and words brought you closer to the edge. You reached behind you and wound your fingers tightly into his hair. He was hitting that spot inside you with every thrust and when he moved his hand down to your clit you mewled helplessly. “John! Fuck. oh fuck. I. Please.” You moaned out before you came with rush. Your eyes tightly shut and your body rigid for a moment before you relaxed again. John slammed into you a few more times before he came deep inside you. Both of you sinking back into the chair as he held you through your aftershocks. He gently kissed your temple, nudging his nose against the side of your face. “I love you.” He whispered as he wrapped you tightly in his arms. “I love you too.” You whispered back. He turned his wrist so you could check the time. “You have to leave in 20 minutes if you want to be on time.” He said. “You’ve made it very difficult for me to want to leave the house---but I’d better get ready. Again.” You said with a sigh of resignation before you stood up and made your way to the bedroom with a satisfied grin on your face.


	12. Settled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen/John drabble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot what plot NSFW / I went over the top with this. So. Reader beware!

He was breathing heavily. Propped up on his arms on the expanse of the mattress as she put those beautiful lips of her to work. He was flushed pink across the chest and shoulders. His face a slightly deeper shade that stood out against the bright white sheets of the bed. His hair damp and slightly wavy from perspiration. He looked and felt, in a word, undone. The taste of her still on his lips and in his beard. His mouth dropped open and he let out a low, raspy moan. “I’m gonna. Is it ok if I?” “Mmmhmm.” Helen said as she gave the go ahead while working to bring him over the edge with her hands, that gorgeous mouth of hers. He moaned loudly as he came. She didn’t swallow. She settled herself over top of John. With his wide eyes and unfocused gaze she knew she had him. He’d do anything for her, with her. She fisted her hand into his hair and forced him backward. She gazed down at him, her hair falling like a curtain around them and kissed him chastely. She pulled away and pressed her thumb against his lower lip before she curled her fingers around his jaw and pressed down. Her obedient John opened his mouth to her. Cum and saliva dripped from her lips and into his mouth and he held it there. Until she gently guided his mouth shut and said the word. Swallow. “Doesn’t he taste good, John?” Helen asked as she gestured for their third to join them on the bed. He nodded. “Yes.” A small, tired smile graced his lips as their lover settled himself next to John. Together they trailed their fingers over John’s still hard cock and she gave her permission. She threaded her fingers back into John’s hair. “He deserves it.” She said and settled her other hand on the back of their lovers head as he slid John’s cock into his mouth.


	13. Peppermint & Dessert

He leaned against the living room door frame, watching as you idly stirred your hot chocolate with a leftover candy cane while you read. 

“I’v–” “JESUS JOHN! Don’t DO that!” You yelped, cutting him off mid-word as you almost jumped out of your own skin. 

He walked toward you with his hands raised in surrender. “Hi, it’s me. The man you live with. I come in peace.” He said with a chuckle. 

“You’ll come in pieces if you keep startling me like that!” You said as you narrowed your eyes and pointed the candy cane in his direction. 

“Uh, huh.” He said sceptically, as he lowered his hands and walked toward the couch. “You could try.” You sat forward and frowned—as if you were considering your plan of action.

“Nah, I don’t like the odds.” You said after a moment. He sat on the couch next to you and wrapped his arm around you. 

“So, what were you about to say–” 

“Before you screamed at me?” 

“I didn’t scream, it was a yell.” 

“Right.” He said as he arched an eyebrow. “I was going to ask you what we were doing for dinner.” “I’m not really hungry.” “Hmm I wonder why.” He said as he cast a glance toward your large mug with the candy cane sticking out of it before he looked back at you. The corners of his lips turned upward in a faint smile as you leaned in and kissed him softly. He brought his hand up to your face and brought you in closer, so he could kiss you properly. He slid his tongue past your lips and you moved to straddle his lap. As you did so he shifted so his legs were further apart so you wound up straddling his thigh. He dropped his hand from your face and gripped your hips with his hands as you pressed forward against him.

He kissed you hungrily. 

“I’m not dinner, John.” You said with a laugh after you broke the kiss for air.

“No.” He said. “You’re not.”

You slid your hand into his hair and tugged him closer to you again. His mouth latching onto your neck. Grazing over the soft skin with his lips and teeth and tongue as his thumb held your jaw in place. You palmed him through his jeans. The fabric stretched tighter by the minute. You sucked in a sharp breath, desire flooding through you. “Please.” You whined softly as you fumbled with the button of his jeans. He pulled his mouth away from your neck and gathered both your wrists in one hand. You shifted on his thigh. He pulled your hands toward his chest, your face pressed up against the side of his face. 

“The only way you’re getting off? After all of this? Is on my thigh.” 

He positioned your arms around his neck and moved to grip your hips tightly as you ground yourself against his thigh. You were getting close but not nearly close enough. He watched you, the way you bit your lip and moaned. The way your eyes kept fluttering closed as you rocked against him. 

He finally relented. Moving you to the couch and stripping off your soaked leggings. He wedged himself between your thighs, gazing up at you. “What happened to getting off on your thigh?” You rasped. 

He smirked and hoisted you closer to his mouth, his tongue exploring you languidly until you shook underneath him. He slipped two fingers inside you and curled them up against your gspot. Slowly. With the steady pressure he knew would would have your eyes rolling into the back of your head if he added his tongue back into the mix. 

“You taste like fucking candy.” He said lowly before he wrapped his lips around your clit and sucked it into his mouth. You panted and moaned under him. Gripping his hair tightly between your fingers and rocking your hips up to meet the thrust of his fingers.

Your face twisted into a silent scream as you came. A few strangled moans escaping your mouth as your thighs squeezed him tightly. He gently pushed your legs apart and lifted his face to look at you. Taking in how spent you looked, your eyes closed and a lopsided grin on your face. He wiped his mouth and sat next to you on the couch. He wrapped his arms around you and rested his chin on the top of your head. “Let’s order pizza for dinner.” You mumbled without opening your eyes. 

“Alright, but I’ll leave dessert up to you.” He said with a smile. 

“Deal.”


	14. Overtime Cheese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt "What are you doing in my bed?"
> 
> Overworked and overtired reader comes home to a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will say straight up that this.....is not my best work and it's eyerollingly corny.  
I was possessed by cheese.

#100 “What are you doing in my bed?!”

You sighed as you walked into your apartment, dropping the keys onto the side table with a clatter, toeing off your shoes and hanging up your bag and coat. Work had kept you at the office much later than you’d hoped. Things were busy, which was good for your bank account but not so much for your social life--or your mental health for that matter. You’d stopped for sushi on the way home. It was nice to have something other than the greasy take-out you’d been relying on since things had gone haywire at work. The only plan you had for the rest of the night was going to bed. 

“WHAT THE FUCK.” You yelped as you took in the large man sized lump in the centre of your bed as you flicked on the overhead light. The lump sat upright and sheepishly ran a hand through his long, dark hair. “What are you doing in my bed, John!?!” You hissed at him. “You scared me half to death.”  
Suddenly, something inside you just snapped. Whether it was the long days and stress at work or the fact that you’d missed John far more than you realized---you burst into tears. 

“Fuck. I’m so sorry. I. I got back earlier than planned and thought I’d surprise you. I fell asleep waiting for you”  
John got off the bed and enveloped you in a tight hug, swaying you gently in his arms and kissing your forehead. “Let’s get you comfortable. Ok?” He asked as he gently guided you towards the bed.   
He slid off your blazer, his fingers trailing along your bare shoulders as he pushed the fabric away from them. You sniffled as your tears slowed. You gestured to your face as he helped you out of your trousers. “This wasn’t because of you. I’ve just been really stressed and overwhelmed and I guess….I missed you and when you appeared it all came crashing down at once.” You babbled as he quietly folded your pants and set them down. You curled up under the covers and he joined you as soon as he’d undressed. Closing your eyes you heard the rustling of the soft duvet and felt the dip of the bed as he got in. John pulled you closer toward his chest and you tilted your face up to greet his embrace with a longing, slow kiss. “I missed you too, you know.” He said quietly. “You were never far from my thoughts. I wondered what you were doing, how you were. I wish I could have talked to you.” He ran his thumb along your lower lip before leaning his face in and nuzzling his nose against yours. “I’ve never seen you like this---you can tell me anything, you know.” He added softly, his breath fanning across the side of your face. 

“Work has been horrific since you left. Just. Constant, non-stop work. All I wanted was to come home and go to bed.” You sighed deeply, tracing his side with your fingers. “I’m so glad you’re here, again.” You said. Punctuating each word with a gentle kiss. You curled into his arms, your leg hooked around his, feeling safe and warm in this tangle of limbs underneath your plush duvet.  
“I guess your work is always horrific---I shouldn’t complain.” You said, flattening your palm against his chest.  
“Truthfully, I try not to think about it. Stress is stress, it really doesn’t matter where it comes from or how.” He said, closing his eyes. In the soft moonlight filtering in through the window you could almost see him will his mind clear. “I’m sorry.” You said, tracing the contours of his jaw with your fingers. He let out a slow breath. “You’ve nothing to apologize for.” He leaned in and kissed you again, his lips warm and soft against yours. “Let's get some sleep so we can enjoy ourselves tomorrow.” “Is that?” “Shhh. Sleep, love.” You kissed him and untangled from him, turning over so he could hold you, curling himself against your back, his arm around your waist. He pressed a kiss to your shoulder and you both drifted off to sleep.   
Early morning sun filtered into your room and roused you from your deep and dreamless sleep. John’s arm was slung low around your hip, his body still pressed up against yours. You hadn’t felt this relaxed in quite a while. You shifted your legs, straightening them slowly---not wanting to disturb his sleep. His lips on your shoulder let you know that despite his even, steady breathing he wasn’t asleep. He kissed his way along your shoulder at a languid pace. His hand spayed out on your hip, pulling you in tighter against his body. You hummed in appreciation as he kissed and nipped his way up your neck and you felt him grow harder against your ass. Neither one of you spoke---instead you focused on enjoying the feeling of one another. The silent pleasure of a well rested morning after a long separation. He slid his hand across your hip, his fingers edging closer to the juncture between your thighs. You slowly pressed back against him, moving your hips so slowly, back and forth, teasing him as you slid your leg behind you, resting it on top of his, giving him access to whatever he wanted. Opening yourself to him, like a treasure to be discovered.


	15. Patience, please.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Wick x Helen Wick x OC (or maybe it's whatever Angela that comes to mind)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puuuuure plot what plot smut.

Helen trailed her fingers gently along Angela’s inner thigh. She savoured the softness of her skin, the way it gave under her touch in a different way than John’s did. She allowed her fingertips to barely ghost over the violet lace covering Angela’s cunt, eliciting a needy moan from her. Helen sucked her lower lip between hers before she opened her mouth to her. Tentatively exploring her, their tongues sliding against each other. She broke the kiss and moved down between her legs as she trailed her fingers along the curve of her breasts and lowered her mouth to kiss the length of her stomach. Angela writhed impatiently underneath her, filling the space with her staccato breathing and the rustling of the crisp sheets. 

“He’ll be here soon. Be patient a little longer. Can you do that for me?”

“Yes, Helen.” 

She smiled as she pressed her fingers into Angela’s mouth. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt the heat and suction surround her fingers.

“Good girl.” She said lowly as she moved her other hand down her body and this time gave into temptation, sliding her hand underneath the lace as Angela’s eyelids fluttered shut.

“What happened to being patient?” She teased lightly.

Helen grinned devilishly.

“I changed my mind. You were making such pretty sounds.”

Helen shifted and gently pushed the lace to the side with her fingers as she pressed her tongue flat against the beautiful cunt laid out before her. The tip of her tongue dipped easily into her folds. She gently and slowly traced over and around each part of her, her lips, her entrance, the delicate hood of her clit. Angela wrapped her legs around Helen and drew her closer, tried to hurry her along as she all but mewled under the attention she was getting. Helen ignored the pull of the legs around her and kept up the languid movements of her tongue. Neither of them heard the soft click of the door as John entered the room. He stood stock still for a moment–appreciating the sight and sounds before him–his eyes wide and his face flushed pink. Finally, he came back to himself enough to make a sound. He cleared his throat gently. Angela opened her eyes and beckoned him toward the bed as Helen continued to explore and taste her–seemingly oblivious to his presence. He hesitated a moment, not wanting to interrupt.

“Come here.” Angela rasped.

Helen took her mouth off her clit and followed Angela’s sideways gaze.

She smirked and gently moved the panties back into position over Angela before she unfolded herself on the bed and rose to meet John.

“Sorry I’m late.” He said, tracing his thumb lovingly over her damp lower lip.

“The appraisal took longer than expected.”

Angela rose off the bed and wound her arm around Helen’s waist and then trailed her fingers down John’s arm.

“You’re here now. We were just getting started.” She said before she pressed a kiss to Helen’s bare shoulder and reached for John’s hand. 

Helen kissed him as she drew Angela tighter, sliding her hand down the curve of her ass while Angela undid John’s belt. He wrapped his arms tightly around both women, drawing them all closer together. 

“You blush so beautifully.” Angela said as she wrapped her hand around John’s hardening cock. 

“He does, doesn’t he?” Helen said with a gentle smile as she ran her hand down his heated face. 

Clothing was shed quickly and soon they were all on the bed together in a tangle of limbs, mouths meeting mouths and bare flesh against bare flesh. 

“Doesn’t she taste so sweet?” Helen cooed from her perch on Angela’s face as John licked and sucked and savoured Angela’s cunt, much like Helen had before him. A muffled groan echoed from beneath them and Helen moaned in return as Angela sucked her clit between her lips. 

John gave his tired tongue a break and laid his head against her thigh, fucking her with his fingers, his thumb circling her clit as he watched Helen come undone. He couldn’t help the broad smile that stretched across his lips just before he replaced his thumb with his mouth, eliciting a high-pitched whine of appreciation from Angela. 

Helen laid on the bed alternating gentle strokes of her hand along Angela’s body with forceful pinches of her nipples as she caught her breath and enjoyed John’s enthusiastic hums and slurps as he drove Angela to her peak. Admiring how focused he was and how taught her movements were becoming. The way John’s hair was twisted around her fingers and how her heels had all but dug into the muscles of his back. She guided Angela’s face to hers and plunged her tongue into her mouth in a hungry kiss. She swallowed her moans of pleasure, feeling her gasp into her mouth and quiver under her hands as she came. 

“Fuck. John.” She rasped as she pulled away from Helen’s lips, her chest heaving and her body twitching from her aftershocks of pleasure. Helen stroked along her jaw and down the column of her throat. A knowing laugh escaping from her lips. 

John stood up and slowly stretched his limbs before wrapping himself around Helen, his chin on her shoulder and his cock pressing insistently against the soft curve of her ass. 

Helen turned and faced John, hooking her leg over his and drawing him closer to her. She could read the mix of love and pleasure in his eyes and it thrilled her to her core. His hands slid up her back as he laid open mouth kisses up her neck before capturing her mouth with his. Helen moaned against his lips as her senses were flooded by the taste and smell of Angela on him.

“She does taste sweet, doesn’t she?” John said lowly as he reached out to caress Angela. “I could taste your lipstick on her cunt.” 

Helen looked over her shoulder at Angela.

“I think he deserves some attention, don’t you?” She said with a smirk.

Angela’s eyes lit up. “I’d love to wrap my lips around that gorgeous cock.” 

John sucked in a sharp breath and tightened his grip on Helen. 

“I think I’d like to see that–he certainly has earned it.” Helen said as she sat up and Angela crawled over her to get closer to John. “Get him most of the way there–I want to finish him off though, understood?”

Angela grinned as she positioned herself over John’s painfully hard cock. “Perfectly.” She said just as she slid him into her mouth. 

Helen could see John relaxing into Angela’s touch and the sight of him in such a state, with his chest flushed scarlet made her deeply happy. She moved off the bed and took a sip of water, sinking into the plush chair across from them where she could enjoy the show. 

“Let me know when you’re close, John–but you may have to wait a little while longer. Can you do that sweetheart?” He let out a series of low whines.

“John?” 

“Yes, Helen.” He gasped out as Angela slowed her motions. “I will.”

“Good boy.” She said as she picked up her phone and read the waiting text message.

“He’ll be here soon – just be patient a little while longer.”


	16. A Cupcake for John Wick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pure fluff of the fluffiest kind. I take no responsibility for your dental bills.

You twisted the piping bag and got it situated nicely in your hand before you gingerly picked up a chocolate cupcake. The plastic crinkled as you squeezed the bag. The rich, vanilla buttercream piped smoothly onto the cupcake as you turned it in your hand. You smiled to yourself as you worked, there was something magical about making them. It always sparked that childhood glee inside you. Especially when you broke out the sprinkles. A cupcake without them? Impossible.

John opened the door for you before you even had a chance to knock -- as usual. At first it used to startle you and you wondered if it was just a force of habit. Soon you came to realize it wasn’t that at all. Even though it was left unsaid you knew it was just because he couldn’t wait to welcome you in. 

“What are those?” He said as he tilted his head and smiled as he peered down at the container you were holding.  
“Nice to see you too, John.”  
He laughed and stepped aside so you could actually get in the door.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Chocolate with vanilla frosting, huh?” He said as he eyed the cupcakes you’d just revealed.  
“Mmhmm. It’s my favourite.”  
“I’ll remember that.” He said as he reached for one.  
You watched as he peeled off the wrapper with his long and surprisingly nimble for their size fingers. He took a huge bite -- half the cupcake was gone -- and closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the couch as he chewed.   
“I see why this is your favourite.” He said as he bumped his shoulder against yours. He turned to face you and you broke out into laughter.   
“What?”  
“You--ah--well.”  
“I have frosting all in my beard don’t I?”  
“Mmmhmm.”  
“Then why don’t you help me?” He said as he chuckled and hopelessly made his frosting face situation worse.  
“Is this helping?” He asked as you kissed the corner of his mouth.  
“I don’t think so--but I’m gonna keep doing it.”


End file.
